Undenied Love Used to be untitled
by Baby Blonde and Star chick
Summary: I know this is the sucky chapter 2, but i really need help on to help this look better. I'm working on chapter on right now and i think i'm doing better. Please e-mail me if you have any ideas or put it in the reviews. Thank u
1. Who will get who?

Hey Little Cosmos here. My friend Ina a.k.a. starfire and I was talking about this story and she never put it out so I wanted too.... hehehehe. This will be a sailor moon/ dragon ball z story. The time will be in the Moon Kingdom time and When Planet Vegeta was still here.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer; this will be for all chapters. I do not own them. So don't sue me. I have 3 cents. Keep it or leave it. JA NE  
  
  
  
  
  
= who will get who. =  
  
Queen Serenity was sitting on her thrown looking down on her two daughters. Lizzy and Serenity. She couldn't believe she had twins. Both 16 now. She had to announce that they had to pick a prince to marry.  
  
" Lizzy, Serenity. Your sixteen now. We need to talk about whom you are going to marry. We all talked to the kings and queens of all kingdoms and came down too, Prince Vegeta or Vegeta sei and Prince Darien of earth. You could pick who ever you want to marry. But you both need to agree. Do you understand." she tried to tell her daughters. But no use they were talking telekinetic.  
  
  
  
= Tele talk =  
  
'Sere, I get Vegeta.'  
  
'I don't want a power- hungry guy like Darien. I want him.'  
  
' Yea right. Lets make a deal. When mother is done talking to us we go have a spar. Who ever gets the first shown of blood loses. Deal'  
  
'Deal'  
  
= end Tele talk =  
  
' Yes mother we understand. We are going to have a little spar. We'll be back in ten minutes.' Lizzy said teleporting to the gravity room. [GR.] Serenity was there 20 second later. They didn't say anything they just started to tackle each other.  
  
  
  
= 3 HOURS LATER =  
  
the inner scouts, outers, servants, guards, and people visiting all crowded. But the twins didn't even notice. Lizzy sent a punch to serenity [Serena] and scratched her face so a little bit of blood came off. Serena touched her face and felt the blood on her face. Lizzy saw and jumped around.  
  
" I win. I win," Lizzy cheered.  
  
Serena pouted. They started to walk. There dress dissolved and a new one appeared. They finally notice everyone.  
  
" Hi everyone. What are you doing here, "  
  
Serenity [queen] stepped in front of everyone.  
  
" You said we would be back in ten minutes. But you've been in here for 3 hours. Why were you in here."  
  
" All we had was a spar mother," Serena said.  
  
" Yeah and we picked are husbands," Lizzy said excited  
  
" that would be who."  
  
" I would get prince Vegeta," Lizzy said jumping up and down.  
  
" I would get prince Darien," Serena said pouting still.  
  
" Ok. Since you have that done. You get to go visit them for a week and a half. You leave tomorrow. Go pack now."  
  
Lizzy ran into her part of the room and started to pack. Serena picked little by little. A guard came in about 2 hours later.  
  
" Princesses you mother told me to tell you that you must bring one of the inner scouts each to come with you."  
  
"Thank you." they both said.  
  
" I'm going to bring Ami of the planet Mercury," Lizzy said. '  
  
"Well I'm going to bring Mina of the planet Venus. To see if Prince Darien actually has a heart."  
  
" That's a good idea, but I'm going to sleep. Night.'  
  
" Night"  
  
  
  
= Next morning =  
  
Lizzy. Ami, and Artemis we're all walking on the first ship to sei-sei. Princess Ami was telling her mother she would be all right. Lizzy was hugging her mother and her sister and tell Serena 'good luck' the two princesses had a lot of luggage. But not as much as Serena and Mina. They had twice as much. [There wont be as much Serena as Lizzy. we want to keep it on Vegeta-sei]  
  
= on the ship =  
  
"Ami do you think you will find someone."  
  
" Not likely."  
  
" Why do you say that."?  
  
" Well I'm boring to talk to and if they do they would blow me up in a minute."  
  
" Don't say that about yourself, your beautiful, funny, nice, and a great personalities."  
  
" So I might have a possible."  
  
" Yea you do. I have hope."  
  
A computer name Dexter came on.  
  
" Princesses its time for me to put on the sleeping gas."  
  
" How long will we be asleep."  
  
" About three days princess."  
  
" Ok thank you, and bye Ami."  
  
" Night Lizzy."  
  
  
  
= 3 days later =  
  
every one was awake except Lizzy.  
  
" LIZZY WAKE UP." Artemis yelled in Liz's ear.  
  
She jolted up.  
  
"Why the hell did you yell in my ear."  
  
" Because we've been trying to wake you up for two hours." Ami said.  
  
Dexter came back on  
  
" We will be there in 10 minutes."  
  
" Thanks Dexter."  
  
Ten minutes they land on Vegeta-sei. At the airport looking thing. The ship door opened and Lizzy stepped out. The first thing she saw was Bardock. She forgot her princess manners and ran to her father.  
  
" Father. Father Father211. How are you."  
  
She hugged the life out of her father.  
  
" Hi Lizzy. Who's your friend," he said pointing to the blue hair girl.  
  
" Hello sir. I'm Princess Ami of the Mercury."   
  
" Well hello princess Ami."  
  
" Please don't call me princess. I hate it when people are being formal to me."  
  
" Well, Okay Ami-chan."  
  
" Wait I'm not that old I'm only 16."  
  
" Okay, how about Ami."  
  
" That's great."  
  
" OK, since you know Ami, where is Kakorat and Raditzs [sp.]" she said at the end in disgust.  
  
" I'm right here Lizzy," Kakorat said coming from behind his father.  
  
" KAKORAT," she said running to him and hugging.  
  
" You have grown so much," he said to her.  
  
" Yeah I think I have."  
  
" Where's Serenity," he asked.  
  
" She's with Darien," she said with a happy smile.  
  
" Why is she with him," Bardock asked not liking Darien at all.  
  
" She's has to marry him."  
  
" OMG. She has to marry that power-hungry guy. HAHAHAHA,' Kakorat said laughing.  
  
" Yeah I feel a little pity for her, but where's Raditzs,' Lizzy asked.  
  
" He's training."  
  
" Ohh he is. Ami want to come, with me so I can show the guys that girls can fight."  
  
"UM..."  
  
" Lizzy I was wondering if Princess Ami would like to stay with me, so we could talk," Kakorat said, blushing a little.  
  
" I wouldn't mind."  
  
" Ok. I'll talk to both of you in a little bit," Lizzy said skipping off.  
  
She got to the Gr. She found Raditzs training with 3 guys.  
  
" Hey Raditzs you don't want to come and say hi to your baby sister," Lizzy said yelling across the gr.  
  
Vegeta was the first to look up ' she's beautiful. I wonder who she is.' Vegeta and everyone else thought.  
  
" Liz when did you get here?" Raditzs said.  
  
" Um... about 5 minutes ago. I knew you wouldn't be there with your busy schedule, " she said holding up her two fingers on each hand and moving them up and down.  
  
" Yeah I know. I am an elite warrior. I need to train."  
  
" Yeah right. Well who are the others, " she said pointing to each guy.  
  
" oh this is Nappa [no hair guy], Turles [Barcock's twin brother] and Prince Vegeta [Vegeta].  
  
" Isn't Turles dad's twin brother.'  
  
" Yeah I am. How are you.'  
  
" I'm fine, but I need to go and unpack and fine the new love birds. JA NE Minnas," she said skipping to the doors.  
  
Ami and Kakorat came in still talking  
  
" Ami we need to unpack before dinner. I'm starving."  
  
" Liz you haven't changed at all," Kakorat said.  
  
" Nope. Say bye to Ami. So we can go.' Kakorat bent down and kissed Ami's hand, both of them blushing  
  
" Bye Ami," he said.  
  
" Bye Kakorat."  
  
Lizzy pulled Ami and walked out. ' She's wonderful.' thought Kakorat. ' She's beautiful. I need to get to know her.' Vegeta thought. Lizzy and Ami shared a room. They unpacked for an hour, until a guard came in.  
  
" Princesses. It's almost time for dinner. Would you like me to get a servant to give you and Princess Ami a tour, " he said.  
  
" No thank you we can handle it."  
  
" Ok."  
  
He walked out and went to do what he had. Ami and Serenity got ready and walked out. They were rounding a corner and Lizzy bumped into someone. They both fell on their butts. Lizzy got up and whipped the dirt off her dress and looked up to the person she bumped into.  
  
" Watch it onna."  
  
" I know I'm a woman, but don't call me that. Do you know who I am."  
  
" NO."  
  
" I'm Princess Lizzy of the Silver Alliance."  
  
" Well I'm Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan-jin race."  
  
" Your prince Vegeta. Ohh great I get stuck with you."  
  
" What is that suppose to mean.'  
  
" I can already tell your going to be a pain in the ass," they kept shouting remarks at each other.  
  
It was like a tennis game if you look at Ami. She looked at one to the other well thought fought.  
  
  
  
" I thought this was an argument, but it looks more like a tennis game," Ami said liking the argument.  
  
" Ohh shut up Ami, lets just go."  
  
She grabbed Ami's arm and walked into the dinning room. ' She's beautiful and with an attitude. I wonder if she can fight too. Nah girls can't fight, but my mother could. Her and Father could start any fight and Mother would always win, ' he chuckled at that memory. He walked into the Gr. and trained until it was time for dinner.  
  
He's been thinking for about thirty-minutes. But it was finally dinnertime. A servant girl told Lizzy and Ami to stay in the hall of the dining room. Until they got proper introduce. They finally hear there names and to come in. They both walk in.  
  
  
  
they did a bow and said, " Thank you for having us for dinner.''  
  
King Vegeta [kVegeta] just laughed,  
  
" That is no problem. Please take a seat."  
  
There were two seats left. One in front of Vegeta and the other in front of Kakorat. Ami took the seat in front of Kakorat. So Lizzy had to sit in front of Vegeta.  
  
" So Lizzy how is the place since last time you were here,'' Bardock asked his daughter.  
  
" It's wonderful. Much hasn't changed,'' she said.  
  
Vegeta looked up.  
  
" When were you here. I've never seen you here before.'' he asked.  
  
" About 3 or 4 years ago,'' she said.  
  
" So Ami, do you like it here?''  
  
" Yes sir, I do. It's a beautiful place. But do you have a library here,'' she asked.  
  
" Yes Ami, we do.'' Bardock said.  
  
" Ami after dinner I could take you to the library, if you want,'' Kakorat asked.  
  
" Thank you.''  
  
'' Lizzy when do you have to go back.'' Vegeta asked.  
  
" In a week and half.''  
  
KVegeta looked up from his meal  
  
" Why so early. I think I need to have a talk to your mother and see if you and Princess Ami could a stay for a month 1 or 2.''  
  
" Thank you. King Vegeta,'' Lizzy and Ami said at the same time.  
  
Dinner was over. Ami and Kakorat went to the library. Bardock showed KVegeta that new technology. Vegeta hadn't stopped looking at Lizzy. Lizzy was about to leave until Vegeta stopped here.  
  
" Lizzy would you like me to show you around.''  
  
" Is there anything new.''  
  
" My father made a new garden, Bardock requested it.''  
  
" Could you please show it to me. I love gardens.''  
  
'' Okay lets go.''  
  
They walked there in silence. When Lizzy saw all the different flowers she ran up to them.  
  
  
  
" They are so beautiful,' ' she squealed. '  
  
" I guess they are.''  
  
She walked up to a rose patch and picked some roses.  
  
" Could you please put these in my hair.''  
  
" Where?''  
  
" In the ball part.''  
  
" Um you mean the odangoes.''  
  
" You did not just say that''  
  
" What ordango. I think that is a good name for you.''  
  
" You are so rude.''  
  
She stormed off.  
  
`'''''''''''````````````````'''''''''''''`'`'`'`'`'`'`  
  
That was chapter one. After what you have read so far I was wondering IF ANY ONE COULD GIVE ME A TITLE. I CANT THINK OF ONE. Please I'm me, e-mail me, or review. Please  
  
please  
  
please  
  
please  
  
please  
  
please  
  
please  
  
please  
  
please  
  
please  
  
please.................................... I NEED HELP. I NEED HELP. 


	2. Chapter 2

An: Hey this is little Cosmos again. My best friend and author, StarChick, gave me a title it is Undenied Love. If you think you can have a better name for my story you can review and tell me, I wont think its stupid. Even if you think it is, I wont. I laugh a lot but not at ideas. Thank you to the people that reviewed. Except to USAGI TSUKI MALFOY. I hope I didn't spell that right.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorry I didn't do this last chapter, But this will be for all chapters. I do not own sailor moon or dragon ball z. they belong to their respectful owners. So don't sue me, because you won't get a since. But Lizzy does belong to me, you could probably tell from the flame thing. Ja ne.  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`  
  
  
  
Title: Undenied love [used to be untitled] Rating; Pg.13 Date:  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vegeta hasn't seen Lizzy in two days. '' Whats the matter with me. I keep training and still her face haunts my mind.'' Vegeta said throwing a kick to his invisible opponent. '' She must be really mad at me.'' he said after his training. Vegeta was looking himself in the mirror. He had on no shirt, [drool] with a pair of baggy white training pants. Vegeta started to walk towards the mediation room. He needed to clear his mind of her beautiful eyes.  
  
When he walked in, he saw Lizzy there mediating, she looking like she was in deep thought. Vegeta took the time to look her over. Lizzy's Gi fitted nicely on her perfect curved body. [Lizzy's outer suit is silver and her inner shirt is pink.] Her long legs were curled up, with her tiny hands on her knees. Lizzy's gold and silver hair framed her face. Vegeta wished he could run his hands through her hair. Her perfect blue eyes were closed. She seemed to be in a dream, Hovering of the marble floor. ' Maybe this will be a good time to talk to her' Vegeta thought as he walked up to her. She didn't move, so he walks to the left side of Lizzy and acted like he was thinking.  
  
Lizzy was thinking really hard, she was trying to get a hold of Serena or at least Mina. She wanted to know how things were going with Darien. ' Serena. Serena are you there. Mina can you hear me. Come on your not that busy. It's me Lizzy.' it was no use. She just couldn't get a hold of them. Finally she felt a presence next to her. She opened her eyes and looked to her left and spotted Vegeta. ' Damn I didn't want to see him.' she thought. She started to lift herself when someone grabbed her wrist. '' What do you want.'' Lizzy said looking at Vegeta. ' I wanted to talk.'' he said looking into her eyes. They were the perfect baby blue, but if you look a little deeper you could see silver. [An: Vegeta might seem to be Out Of Character. He can't always be mean, right!]  
  
'' I have nothing to say to you.'' Lizzy said lifting herself again. '' You might not, but I do. I'm going to keep that name. Unless you want me to stick with onna. My father said you would her for 2 1/2 months. There will be a ball in yours and Ami's arrival.'' Vegeta said getting up himself. '' When might I ask will this 'ball' be?' She said putting sarcasm in the word ball. '' In about three hours.'' '' Why am I always the last to know.'' she asked pissed. '' My father told me to tell you, But I didn't see you at dinner.'' he said hurt. '' Why weren't you there.'' '' I requested my dinner in my chambers, is that a problem to you.'' She said turning around to leave. ' Yeah, I don't get to see you. So it is a problem.'' Vegeta said grabbing her waist instead of her wrist. He turned her around. Lizzy looked up in his eyes. He was just a little taller than she was. ' Whats this feeling I'm having. Am I falling...? No I'm just tired and not thinking straight. I must've used more power trying to get a hold of Serena than I thought.'  
  
Vegeta grabbed the back of Lizzy's head, as he pushed his head forward. Making their lips touch in a passion kiss. Lizzy didn't want to get kiss so she struggled. Vegeta just tighten his grip on her. Kakorat and Ami were just walking into the mediation room, Kakorat wanted to show Ami how to mediate. When they came in they saw them kissing. At first Ami was happy Lizzy got kissed, but than she looked closer and saw that she was struggling. So she told Kakorat. '' Whats Vegeta doing, Lizzy doesn't want to get kiss.'' Kakorat saw and walked up to Vegeta, Kakorat pulled him off.  
  
'' Kakorat let me go, this isn't any of your damn business.'' he said. '' Vegeta she doesn't want you to kiss her.'' Vegeta looked at Lizzy, before he could explain anything [meaning to Lizzy, Ami, and Kakorat] Lizzy ran out crying. Ami followed after he best friend.  
  
'' Lizzy wait.'' Ami said trying to catch her, Lizzy stopped and turned around with tears in her eyes. '' Lizzy why are you crying.'' Ami asked coming up to Lizzy and giving her a hug. '' Ami, that was my first kiss. Your first kiss is something your suppose to remember as a good time. But I get kiss when I didn't want to, he knew I was struggling so why didn't he stop.'' she went down to sobs. '' Its ok Lizzy, maybe this ball will take your mind off things. Maybe it will do some good, do you know saiyan-jins males aren't that bad looking.'' Lizzy giggled. '' Yeah you have your eye out for someone already.'' '' Who?'' '' You know who, my brother Kakorat.'' Ami blushed, but giggled. Lizzy did a little laugh. '' Its good your better, Know lets get ready so we can impress the males.'' Ami said lifting Lizzy and walking to their chambers.  
  
'' Why did you kiss her?' Kakorat said while letting go of Vegeta. '' I don't know, I couldn't help it, it seemed natural, like she was telling me to or someone in my head. She won't talk to me, will she.'' Vegeta said looking at Kakorat. The tall warrior frowned a little. '' I'm not going to lie to you, but she will probably be really mad. If knowing my sister I think she will. But talk to her tonight at the ball, she probably calmed down by then. I got to get going, The ball starts in three hours and I still need to get ready and train.'' Kakorat said running out with a goofy grin on his face. ' How am I going to apologize to Lizzy, Why am i. could I be falling in love with her.' he shook his head ' I can't its a weakness. But I got to find a way to tell Lizzy I care. What wrong with me, I'm going insane.'  
  
{Message for kesten, Remove this when you're done, but you can add to things if you want things I might've forgotten and you didn't!!! (}  
  
= 3 hours later = [I'm so, so lazy.]  
  
Lizzy was sitting at a table on the right side of the ball. She was wearing a pink dress that flared out to the waist, the little stars glimmered in the ballroom light. In the back it had an 'x.' Ami had on a crystal blue dress, It even flared out to the waist. There were tiny crystal and in the dim light. Kakorat looked the same as all the other saiyan-jin males. White and blue armor. Ami and Kakorat went out to a slow song. Ami's been dancing just not in a while, well Kakorat hasn't. So she was going to teach him.  
  
Vegeta was now walking around the ballroom. He was looking for Lizzy, when he has spotted her, she was so beautiful at his point of view. At first he didn't realize it was she. He didn't even come to the introductions. ' Waist of time.' Vegeta thought. He was going to go up to her and ask her to dance. He starts to walk towards her.  
  
Lizzy looks up from her lap and spotted Vegeta coming toward her. So she got up and walked to the balcony. Vegeta did a deep low growl, and followed her. When he got to the balcony he saw serene beauty not more than five feet infront of him. She turned around and glared at Vegeta. '' Why is it every time I want to be by myself, you're always there.'' she said. '' This is a waste of training time.'' Vegeta said. '' Your waste of time to talk to.'' she said walking pass him. Vegeta grabbed her by the waist. '' What happen to you in the mediation room earlier.'' '' What was I suppose to do after you kissed me, was I suppose to go gaga over you, well no. I was struggling and you knew I was, so why did you get going.'' she said getting out of his embrace. '' Well its your fault.'' he said with a frustrated smirk. Lizzy turned around and pointed a finger to herself. '' How the hell can it be my fault?' '' You put these 'lovely'... emotions in my mind, do you know I can't get you out of my mind when I train.'' '' Its your mind. You can think what you want and when you want. But don't you every blame me for something I know I wont do in a thousands years.'' Lizzy said, blowing Vegeta off.  
  
She walked back into the ballroom. '' Lizzy.'' Vegeta yelled across the room. She turned around pissed of at him and his stupid ass remarks. '' What in kami's name do you want with Me.'' she said frustered. '' I...I...I... want to dance.'' he said. It looked like she was looking him over and replied 'No.'' and she walked off. '' I can't believe she declined Prince Vegeta's offer to dance.'' he looked to his left and saw a group of saiyan-jin females talking among themselves. Vegeta sighed and walked to the bar and ordered a beer. Lizzy walked to her table as she watched Kakorat and Ami switch to a fast song.  
  
"She knows she's going to be in deep trouble with King Vegeta for declining Vegeta's offer to dance.'' Kakorat said spinning Ami. " Well look at how pissed of she looks.'' Ami said getting dipped. Kakorat looked at Lizzy and back at Ami with a worried looked. Ami's aqua blue eyes scanned the ballroom looking for the arrogant prince. " I can't find Vegeta.'' Ami said pulling away from Kakorat, spinning herself. Kakorat looked around and spotted Vegeta by the bar. " Well. uhh. I um. Find him." He said pausing a second. " Where I can't see him?" Kakorat pulled Ami in a twist and pulled her to him and pointed to the bar. " Shit, he's already had four beers." " He might be one hyper saiyan-jin or a very drunk one, if he isn't trying to control it." Kakorat said. They look at each other and than back to the bar to find him gone. " Shit." They say looking back at each other. They get off the dance floor searching for Vegeta.  
  
Lizzy was fiddling with her fingers, when she felt a presence near her. She thought she was losing it because there were people everywhere, but little did she know it was Vegeta that was watching her in the shadows. " She's even more beautiful in the dark." Vegeta said not thinking straight with the alcohol in him. Than he spotted a wimpy saiyan-jin come up to Lizzy, Vegeta saw her shake her head yes. ' He must've asked her to dance' Vegeta thought as they went to the dance floor with the so-called warrior.  
  
Kakorat and Ami were still looking for Vegeta. " Vegeta where are you." Kakorat said trying to sense his ki. Than he spotted him. " What are you doing?" He asked. " I'm playing cards you goof ball." Vegeta said wanting to left alone. " Cool, can I play?" asked the no brained man. Vegeta would've smacked him if ami didn't get in the way. " Vegeta how many drinks have you had?" Ami asked with a concerned voice. " 7 to 14, why?" " I think you need to sit down you might pass out." She said pushing him to a seat " Nonsense onna, I'm a prince I can hold my liquor." He than heard Kakorat yell. " Is that Coren and Lizzy, their great.'' Vegeta's head jerked up. " You're siding with her." That's when Vegeta totally lost it. [An: Is a character someone make up named Coren, well if it is, I would like to apologize for using it, that was the only name I could think of.]  
  
Lizzy and Coren were dancing beautifully. A few couples left the middle so they could watch them, soon everyone was out of the middle watching the couple dance. Lizzy was grateful her sister, Serena, [older by 5 minutes] taught her how to dance. ' Thanks you sis, I'll see you after this fiasco is over.' As to like her thoughts where heard, her crescent moon appeared on her head and time stopped for Lizzy. ' Why are you thanking me, and don't worry I'll see you in a little bit.' ' Now you answer me when I don't need you. When are you coming?' ' Soon sis soon. And it's kinda hard to take care of hentei Darien and talk to my best friend at the same time. Remember time stops for us. Why are you worrying if I'm coming or not, you should be having fun with Vegeta.' ' Cough. Cough. Yeah right.' ' What? You better be in love with him, I didn't purposely lose that match so I could be with hentei Darien, you better be in love with him.' ' Well. um... it like.' ' Ohh no. I'm coming down to have one serious hell of a talk with you, understand.' '.' ' Great, Talk to you later, JA ne' after what Serena said time went back to normal with Coren dancing with Lizzy.  
  
= In the earth kingdom =  
  
" Darien I need to go visit my sister." Serena said pacing a little in the room they were in. ' When sugarpuff?" " Tonight." " Why sundrop?" he said pulling her into his arms. " Personal reasons." She said pulling out of his arms and starting down the halls. " Well can I come?" Darien said following her down the grand kingdom halls. " No.'' " Why not? You need someone to protect you." He said flexing his muscles. " I can bring Malachite. He seems to like Mina who is coming with me, so I don't think she would mind convincing him to come." Darien was starting to pout. " Well I wonder what my mother and father would say." He said going to run to his parents to get his way.  
  
The king and queen were in the library. " Mother, Father Serenity is going to Vegeta-sei without me." Darien said pouting a little. " Is this true Serenity?" The queen asked. Serena was in the doorway with her head in her hand. " I'm going with Sailor Venus and Malachite, and if any of the generals would like to come, they are welcome." Serena said. " But he's your fiancee." The king said. " And. Don't I have the right to go see my sister when I want." She said walking out. " SERENITY!" The king yelled. " What?" she said turning around, the king gave her a stern look. " Your majesty." She said doing a curtsy. " You will Take Darien." He said with a stern and mean look. " Fine, May I be dismissed? I need to look for Malachite and Princess Mina." She said walking out Darien followed. " Darien you listen to this one rule and one rule only. You will stay in a different room than me, period." " Ok." He said. " Ohh and Darien." " Yes." " Stop with these dumb ass names, dumb ass." Serena said walking off smirking. The generals were at a farther part of the hallway but saw, and were laughing. Malachite was thinking ' way to go sere.'  
  
= Back on Vegeta-sei =  
  
Vegeta watched Lizzy in amazement, as she glided around the floor. Vegeta wished it were him instead of Coren. Everyone thought they were the most perfect couple, but little did they that Coren had to do things with his own needs and lowered his hand. Lizzy did a low growl in her throat, she wasn't going to be someone's sex toy. " Could you please put your hand back on my waist." " You haven't been bitten have you, because you don't have the mark? So you haven't mated, and when a male is interested in a female they claim them. Well I'm interested in you." Coren said covering her mouth with his.  
  
When Vegeta saw this he ran up to them and pulled them apart. He used more strength on Coren, so he would get thrown against the wall. Lizzy only fell on the floor. Ami ran up to her to see if she was all right. " Lizzy, are you ok." " Yeah I'm fine, but what's with Vegeta." " How can I um say this, He kinda got drunk." " Figure his Prince Pride would take over." Lizzy said more to herself than to Ami.  
  
Vegeta stormed up to Coren. " I should blast you for touching her, but you wouldn't be a challenge to me. So I warn you now, if you ever touch her again I will blast you to the next dimension." Coren got up and coughed blood on his shoes. {Boots, whatever} " She hasn't been claimed. I know the ritual. If she hasn't been claim I know she hasn't mated." " She will be mated soon, all I have to do now is to keep the pest off of her." He said ready to blast him. Lizzy did want to see anyone get hurt so she ran up to him. " Vegeta leave him alone." Vegeta didn't want to get bother, so he threw her against the wall, not noticing it was Lizzy.  
  
This time Ami ran up to Lizzy to find her unconscious. " Kakorat come her, Lizzy hurt. She's losing blood and her oxygen is low. We need to get her medical care." Kakorat ran up to his sister and picked her up quickly. " You would throw her against the wall, if you care." Coren said smirking when he saw the princess get thrown up against the wall. " What are you talking about? She talking to Ami, she wouldn't bother me when I'm pissed." " Well you thought wrong. You threw her and now she in medical care, you didn't hear that blue hair female talk." Vegeta scanned the ballroom with his saiyan-jin eye-site looking for any of them, he wasn't able to see Ami, Lizzy, or Kakorat. Vegeta produced a ki blast and threw it at Coren. Than Vegeta started to look around everywhere. Coren wasn't died, just badly damaged.  
  
Vegeta was running around the Palace. {I think it's a castle I'm not sure.} He looked in the medical room, Kakorat's room, and any place she might be. Than Vegeta stopped and felt stupid, he should've checked her room. He than ran to it. Kakorat was standing infront of the door, looking like he was guarding it. " Kakorat move." Vegeta said. " Ami said not to let anyone in, unless she said." " I don't care, move!" Vegeta yelled trying to get him out the way. Kakorat moved sighing. Vegeta stormed into the room to see Ami, checking something on Lizzy, with her in bed unconscious. ' She beautiful when she's asleep. I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning.' Vegeta thought.  
  
Ami looked up from her medical equipment. " Vegeta, you need to leave. I need to get Lizzy to calm down." Vegeta walked up to her and sled his hand up and down her cheek. " How may I ask did she become unconscious?" " When you pushed her and Coren away she tried to stop you and you threw her up against the wall." " That was her I pushed. I tried to protect her instead I almost killed her. What's wrong with her." " Her oxygen is low and she lost blood." " Thank you for the information. Ask Kakorat to give you a spar room. You're dismissed." " Vegeta I must stay here and watch over her." Ami said protesting. Kakorat came in hearing what Vegeta and Ami both said. " Ami! Vegeta will watch over her." Kakorat said. " No, she doesn't want to see Vegeta. Do you know Vegeta you took a gift from her? That was her first kiss you took." She didn't even finish, Vegeta just yelled. " GET OUT NOW!" " Vegeta don't hurt her." She said letting Kakorat pull her out.  
  
Vegeta sat down in the chair Ami was in. He messed with Lizzy hair that was all messed up from the thrown. After ten minutes Vegeta got up thinking over and over again. ' I want to protect you Lizzy. But while I did that I hurt you. All I want to do protect you. Lizzy I. I. I. love you.' " Lizzy I love you, I'll protect you until my last blood leaves my body." *Meow* Vegeta hears. But he doesn't look up.  
  
Artemis looks up from Ami's bed. " Who is in Princess Lizzy's and Ami's room?" " I'm Prince Vegeta. Who are you, and how the hell can you talk" " I'm Artemis and is it a crime I can talk." " I didn't say it was a crime. It's just not natural that animals talk." Vegeta said raising his voice to the little feline. Artemis than jumps on Lizzy's bed to see her in it. " Why is Lizzy already in bed, she suppose to be at the ball. She usually isn't in bed until after 2:00. What happen to her, am I going to have to report this to Queen Serenity?" " If you say a word to her I'll strangle you myself if a word gets out to her. She's just unconscious. {That's comforting for Artemis to hear about his bestfriend.} Go back to sleep and Ami will tell you everything in the morning." Artemis saw the do- as-I-say- unless-you-want-punish face. So he jumped on Ami's bed and falls asleep.  
  
~* 2 Hours later *~  
  
Kakorat was banging on Lizzy's door. " Vegeta let me in, she's my sister. My father should be up here soon to look at her. King Vegeta told me to tell you to come see him than go to bed. So open up." " Don't you dare bring Bardock up here. I'll do this myself." " What if she needs blood or oxygen." " I'll give it to her" " How can you give her blood. You need the right type. You might not even be the same type she is, you want to protect her but you can kill her by the wrong blood type. Let a doctor help her. This isn't right." " I don't know from right from wrong right now. All I want to do is to get her better so unless she is better no one is coming in, no one." " She needs help, you know nothing about medical." " I don't care, I'll give her blood or oxygen if she needs it." " How Vegeta. The word you're missing how?" Kakorat said sitting on the ground.  
  
Vegeta was now confusing himself. From this moment on until Lizzy was better he wouldn't let anyone in except Kakorat. " If I need her medical records I will get you to go get it for me. Don't let Bardock come. If my father wants to come in don't let him, not even Ami." Kakorat shook his head yes. 10 minutes later Lizzy moans. That got Vegeta's and Kakorat's attention. " Kakorat I want you to go get an oxygen tank. Stay there until I beep you." " All right." Kakorat said running out not forgetting to lock and shot the door. A minute later Lizzy growls.  
  
" Ordango wake up, Ordango wake up." Vegeta said over and over again. Lizzy growled again. " Stop calling me that unless you want to get your ass kicked." " Ha, yeah right. How are you." Lizzy tried to lift herself but fell back in pain. " Keep you head down, you had a bad head injury." " So that's why my head hurts, remind me how I got in bed with the head thing." " You interfere when I was mad and threw you against the wall." " So your prince pride took over, and you care for me." Vegeta 'humph' at the first comment, than he softened on the second. " Now why shouldn't I care for you." Vegeta said. She started to lift herself. " I don't know." She said her feet almost reaching the ground with her looking directly at Vegeta. Vegeta got into her face. " You should be laying down." " But I want to walk around." " No, you need sleep." " No I don't. I'm better, ouch." She said grabbing her hand in pain. " Told you now I'm the boss and you're listening to me." He laid her back down but slipped because of the carpet and kissed Lizzy directly on the mouth. It lasted 5 seconds, but Vegeta lifted himself. " I didn't mean to. You didn't struggle." " Yeah about that I'm sorry." " Ok, now for bed." Lizzy stuck her tongue out at him. " Before I forget my sister is coming and when I talked to her she seemed pretty mad, so she should be here in a little bit." Before Vegeta could ask anything she looked like she was asleep. ' Whats this feeling am I feeling. Am I falling in love with an arrogant pain in the ass.' She said drifting to sleep. " I wonder what she meant." Vegeta said kissing Lizzy. {On the lips} He beeped the medical room. And told Kakorat he could go to bed, Vegeta did the same thing except he fell asleep on the couch.  
  
~* Next Morning *~  
  
The castle doors get swung open with an angry Serena, Malachite holding the sleeping Mina, with Luna on her lap. Jediate and nephlite holding the half- asleep Darien and the tired zoicite smirking. " Lizzy where are you?" Serena sorta yelled but said. No answer " ELIZABETH SERRENITY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" [An: Lizzy's real name is Elizabeth Serenity and Serena's is Serenity Elizabeth.] Still no answer. Before Serena could yell again, a servant with a candle came out. " Excuss me miss, who is it you are looking for." " My sister, Lizzy." " Who ma'am." " Lizzy, my sister." " Do you mean Princess Lizzy." " Yes her, Could you please tell me where her room is." " Go up the stairs, take a left go down the hall the first hallway on the right go down it, the second door on the right side. You can't miss." Before she could finish, Serena was walking up the stairs yelling " Lizzy where are you, we need to have that one serious hell of a talk." She kept saying. All the guys sighed.  
  
" Excuse me miss. Could we please request some rooms." Malachite asked. " Yes sorry. Please tell me who will sleep with and I will get you settle." " Thank you, you guys don't mind sharing a room right." " Yeah its ok." Zoicite said. {Zoicite is going to be a male.} " Ok, What about you Darien?" " I'll share with serenity." " Ok. I will have a room with Mina, she is the one's in my arms. Luna will stay with." " I'm sorry for interrupted but who is Luna?" " I'm Luna. Serenity's advisor." Luna said after hearing her name. " Ok please finish, sorry for interrupting." " Its ok. Luna will share a room with Serenity. She's the psycho who stormed up the stairs. Darien will share with Serenity and Luna, and the rest of the guys will share a room." " Please follow." So the servant got room for everyone. They all went to sleep, except Darien he wanted to find Serena.  
  
Serena was now walking down the hall. {Not running or stomping.} " Lizzy where are you?" Serena said. Still no answer. Serena sighed. " Lizzy get out here now." Lizzy stepped out her chambers with a candle in her hand with her nightgown on. {It hits the ground and its half see-threw.} " Sere, is that you?" Lizzy said looking half-asleep. Serena shook her head yes. " Elizabeth Serenity we are going to have that one hell of a talk now." " Sere. Its 5:00 o'clock in the morning cant we talk about this about 9 or 10." " No we can't take me to your room." Lizzy grabbed her hand and led her to the room she came out of. Serena shut the door and turned around. " How can you not be in love." she looked around to find Vegeta sleeping in a chair right next to Lizzy's bed. With his hand on the bed. " I thought you didn't love him." " Huh?" " He sleeping right next to you in a chair with his hands on you." " Something happened last night and I guess he took care of me." She said half way to her pillow to get back to sleep. " Now what happen." " I'll tell you later give me my lecture." Her head almost hit to pillow until Serena yelled " STOP RIGHT THERE." Lizzy said up, with Serena infront of her looking at each other. " You're fucking mixing me up, MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND LIZZY!"  
  
" Shh. you'll wake him up." Lizzy said pointing to the stirring prince. " Who the 'yawn' are you?" Vegeta asked. " Vegeta go back to bed, or while you're at it go to you own room." Lizzy said pointing to the door. " Are you better?" he asked. " Yeah she's fine, now leave." She said pointing to the door like her little sister. " Again, Who the hell are you?" he said getting up from the small chair. " Who didn't say 'hell' last time." " Well I am this time. ' Who the hell are you?'" " Serena." " Oh. who?" " Princess Serena or Serenity." " Ohh the other onna with ordangos" Both princesses gave the Prince of saiyan-jins death glares. " If I wasn't so pissed off with Lizzy I would kick your ass right now."  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at Lizzy and pointed a finger to Serena. " Is it her time of the month?" he asked. Lizzy was fully awake now. " Vegeta.run!" Lizzy said pointing to the door. " Why?" " 1." Serena said starting to count. " Vegeta lets go." Lizzy said grabbing Vegeta hands. " 2." " Were leaving." They ran out. " 10. Vegeta get your sorry ass back here now." Serena said chasing after them.  
  
" Why did you say that?" Lizzy asked while running. " Say what?" Vegeta asked confused. " If she was on her period." " Well I'm sorry. Will you let me go?" [An: Ok Vegeta doesn't say sorry but he wants her to let go!] Lizzy looked back and saw Serena right on their trail. " Fine." Lizzy said letting Vegeta's hand go and running to a corner to hind from Serena. Vegeta looked back and saw Serena. She tackled him, she was on top of him with her nails trying to dig into his neck. Vegeta was pulling her wrist back.  
  
" Take it back!" Serena said. " Take what back?" Vegeta said smirking. " You know what? Urgh. Now I know why Lizzy doesn't love you." Vegeta face paled a little. " But why would she give a totally cute, handsome, gorgeous guy up. I didn't purposely lose." Serena cut herself off when she repeated what she said in her mind. She covered her mouth. Vegeta had his hands behind his head. " Go back to the cute and handsome part." " Ohh shut up!" she said smacking him. Serena covered her mouth again and got up really slow. She turned around and ran to find Lizzy.  
  
When Serena did find Lizzy, she grabbed her hand and ran into Lizzy's room and shut the door. " What did you say?" "ikindasaidthatyouweren'tinlovewithhimanditoldhimhewascutehandsomethanislapp edhim!" [An: it says. I kind of said that you weren't in love with him and I told him he was a cute handsome, than I slapped him.] Serena said all in one breath. Lizzy took a minute to slow what Serena said in her mind and to understand it, when she did she turned from confused to anger. " You told him I didn't love him." " That's what you told me!" " Urgh. I have explaining to do to Vegeta. Deep breaths Lizzy just change the subject. So Serena how's the dancing on Earth?" Lizzy said trying to put a smile to her face. " So boring, I think I dropped dead a few times." " Well ours are so fun Kakorat and Ami are doing it." " Are you talking about fast or slow." " Fast!" " Ami and Kakorat." " Yup they look like naturals. They were doing twirls, dips, spins, and pulls inn's and pulls out." Lizzy said dancing to the things she said. " Well here's ours." She said moving a few steps and curtsying, while spinning a little. Lizzy started to laugh. Than Serena stopped for a minute, she felt a presence near them, or to be clearer they were by the door.  
  
* Tele Talk *  
  
" Liz, Vegeta's at the door. Can't you feel it?" Serena said. " Yeah I can, want to have some fun?" " What do you have in mind?" " Let's make him squirm!" " Sounds like a fun game, its settle than, lets have fun."  
  
* End Tele Talk*  
  
Serena finished with a bow and Lizzy clapped loudly. Serena got up and sat down on Lizzy's bed. "So enough about dancing, how is Vegeta?" said Serena with a sly smile. "Well he's great!!" " That doesn't spill details. To me he's a totally hot guy!" " Sere, this is coming from you. You think a guy with a nice shirt is hot." " But look at what he wears, tight and I mean tight training cloths. Have you slept with him?" " No, but can't wait." Vegeta was listening on the other side of the door, and his big ego just got bigger.  
  
Darien was still looking for Serena, until he stopped and looked at the Prince of saiyan-jims listening on someone's conversation. Since this was his hobby he put his ear up to the door. Serena and Lizzy felt Darien's Ki, which is like weak the them. Started to talk about Darien. " So have you slept with Darien yet." Lizzy asked. " No, but I was hoping really soon!" Serena said with disgust in her eyes. " I wonder if Darien is better in bed than Vegeta!" Lizzy said throwing her hands in the air after thinking up that one. Seconds later Vegeta bust down the door. " If you think that moron is better than me, come to my chambers and I'll show you!" Vegeta said with a bad temper, but smirking at the same time. Lizzy saw and backed away. " Tempting but no. Why would you spy on us?" she asked. " I wouldn't know, and frankly I don't care. Lets go Liz" Serena said walking out. Lizzy went up to Vegeta and slid her finger under his chin and left. " Sugar puff, let me come." Darien said wanting to go after her. Vegeta pulled him back. " Slow it down Moron." He said.  
  
Lizzy was on top of the counter next to the food Serena was making, it was sandwiches. " So sere, how long will you be here?" " A few days, Ham or turkey?" " Ham. So when is yours and Darien's wedding?" " 2 months. Mayonnaise or mustard?" " Mustard. Anything else happening on Earth?" " No, except their world is pretty dull. No pickles right?" " Hai, Is the Queen and King nice or bitchs?" " Bitchs. They have no tomatoes." " I guess not. Do you want to ask any questions?" " No you're doing good. THEY HAVE NO FUCKING KETCHUP. HOW CAN THEY NOT HAVE ANY!" " Their meat eaters remember." " Ohh yeah." They take a seat at a table. " So how's your studying. I remember I had to study economy and you had to studying mating. Not fair. So what was the material or the ritual" " When a saiyan-jin male has an interest in the female, they dual it out. If the male wins, he can claim her for himself. But if the female wins she can except or decline his offer. Than u * cough * * cough * mate and he bits you and you bit him. You will have a special bond, for the end of time." Lizzy said taking the last bit of her sandwich. Serena only had one bit eaten. " Sounds painful, good luck sis." Serena finished her sandwich when a guard came in. " Princess Lizzy, King Vegeta would like to see you." The guard said. " Thank you, you're dismissed." He left. Lizzy sigh. " I knew I was going to have to speak with him." " I might as well talk with him, and introduce my group to him." Serena said as she walked out. Lizzy followed with a boring face on. They get into the throne room and bowed. They both had their Gi's on {Serena's Gi is Pink on the outside and the inner shirt is silver.} King Vegeta turned around and stared at the two.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Took me the longest. 


End file.
